Tricked by your own sister
by lil-rosa
Summary: A girl named Angel was trick by her sister to wear boys clothing, in order to go to school. She then meets Daisuke Niwa, aka Phantom Thief Dark. I don’t own DN Angel or the characters but I do own Angel and Nami.
1. TRICKED

Disclaimer

A girl named Angel was trick by her sister to wear boys clothing, in order to go to school. She then meets Daisuke Niwa, aka Phantom Thief Dark. I don't own DN Angel or the characters but I do own Angel and Nami.

Enjoy!

"Angel, wake up!" yelled her sister Nami. "Uhh.. give me 2 minutes."

After a couple minuets later, Nami bang on the door, she then went inside Angel's room putting the lights on.

"Come on, you had plenty of time sleeping but noo…., you had to be chatting all night on your lap top." Annoyed by her sister's talking Angel threw one of her pillows at her. Nami grab the pillow and threw it back on Angel's bed, she sighed and decided to stop wasting time and go get something to eat.

As she did so, Angel quickly took a shower went to the kitchen wearing her black silky robe and her black fuzzy slippers, her black long hair with red highlights is wrap up with a white towel. She has bloody red eyes that were inherited from her father side of the family.

Nami was washing dishes wearing her school uniform (like Risa's and Riku's) her brown hair is tied up in a ponytail; she has brown eyes like a normal girl should have. She smiled knowing something her sister didn't. Angel didn't seem to notice, and begin eating a blueberry muffin.

As soon as Nami was done with the dishes, she quietly sat down and stared at her sister. "Umm… Angel it's really nice that you decided to live with me and our mother for a year and two but I have to tell you something about your new transfer school." Angel looked at her cautiously wondering what she was going to tell her, she had a bad feeling about it.

"Well… your new school is only for guys and you have to dress like one" she said quietly and fast.

Angel stared shock "are you saying I was transferred into a high school only for men, and they thought I was one?"

"Umm… well ya." Nami's face went chibi. Angel looked at herself thinking of a way to dress like a guy.

"Now what am I suppose to wear, any bright ideas?"

"Well, I did go to the school and got the Uniform for you." She smiled holding out the neatly folded uniform in front of her sister.

Angel grabs it and went to the bedroom to change. As soon as she got out Nami got her scissors out to cut her hair. "NO WAY, NO HOW, YOU ARE NOT GOINNG TO CUT MY HAIR!" screamed Angel.

She was about to lock her door on her sister, but just in time Nami put her foot on the way. "OUCH". She screamed out and quickly took in a deep breath.

"And how do you expect to get into that school with you hair looking like that?" Angel didn't say a word and sat on her chair in front of her mirror frame. "O, don't worry I won't cut it that short."

After a couple of minutes later…………… Angel looked at her mirror frame. "Well what do you think?" Angel touched her hair to see if it was really her hair.

"Do you like I got the image from this picture." Nami showed the image of Phantom their Dark. Angel stared at phantom thief Dark, for what seemed forever.

"Earth to Angel do you want to be late for school?" Nami ask. Angel looked at her clock next to her bed.

"AHH…. I'm going to be late!" Nami and Angel quickly got their bags and lock their house door.

"Ok let's go on your separate way, ok I have to pick something up. Angel sighed putting on her sunglasses on, and making sure she had her lunch money in her pocket.

Author: YAY IM FINALLY DONE WITH ONE CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW ALSO DARK IS MINE!


	2. Meeting Daisuke

As Angel was walking she remembered that she forgot about asking Nami for the directions to her new transfer school, she stops taking off her sunglasses.

Then she quickly looked for any signs of the school, or anyone wearing the same uniform as hers.

She then heard some honking of cars, as she stared at what was causing them she found out she was in the middle of the road.

She smiled innocently at the cars that were honking and ran towards the other side away from the scene, as she did so her shoe laces weren't tied and which making her trip making a scare and falling toward the cement in the middle of the road.

As she was about to get up, she felt a pain on her knee, it was bleeding.

A car was coming her way speeding it seemed like a drunk was driving and it also look like he wouldn't stop for her.

Meanwhile…

Daisuke was running so he wouldn't get late for school, while stuffing his mouth full of toast.

He then saw someone fall on the middle of the road, he then look behind him seeing someone coming full speed.

He quickly ran towards the person to see if he needed help.

He saw his knee bleeding, so he put him on his back.

Angel was surprised that someone would try to save her life, she was blushing but she tried to hide it quickly putting her arms around his neck but not really choking him.

As Daisuke quickly drop towards the other side of the road where it was save, letting the drunk driver go over the speed limit and make a quick right turn slamming into a brick wall building (that will teach ya going over the speed limit and driving when your drunk ).

Daisuke put the person on the ground to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok?"

Before Angel could say anything she saw that he has the same uniform as her, she didn't want to blow her cover so she put on a guy accent.

"Umm… I'm ok."

Daisuke saw his uniform, and realize that he goes to the same school as him.

He then saw his bleeding knee; he got his bag and took out a cloth and tried to bandage him up.

'Umm… Daisuke there is something strange about him," said Dark inside of Daisuke.

Please Read and Revie


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer:You guys already know hopefully that I DO NOT OWN D.N Angel I wish I did

Daisuke stared at her seeing if he could see what dark was talking about.

'There isnt anything i can find strange about him, except that he has the same hair style as you.

Dark went silent...

Angel look up at him he looks kind of cute, she blush forgetting about the almost killed accident.

"Umm is there anything wrong?" she ask him curiously, trying her best to sound like a guy.

Daisuke heard her and shook his head "sorry, my name is Daisuke Niwa."

"Oh umm name is Angel" She thought that Angel could also be a guy's name."

"Oh, I see that you have the same uniform as me, are you new?"

"Yeah I am, I transfered iinto this school today" she replied cooly.

"Cool do you think you can try to get up?" he ask politely. Daisuke gave his hand to get her up, but accidently she slips from unbalance her body was still in shock, and landed on him.

Dark took over Daisuke only he didn't transformed.

'Dark I didnt know you could do this'

'Well I did tell you I can take over your body anytime I wanted i'll change back in a minute just let me check something out first then you can have her I mean him all to yourself!' Dark then looked down at her and put his arms around her.

Angel look up at him and saw his eyes, 'wasn't his eyes red a minute ago' she ask herself.

Dark smiled and whispered to her ear. "I know your secret" Anged looked shock and tried to get him off of her.

"But, Im not going to tell my other half"

"Other half?" She replied.

Dark put one of his hands under her chin up and smiled at her. Quickly Dark changed back to Daisuke.

Daisuke didnt know what Dark meant but quickly ask "Umm sorry about that would like if you go on my back then as soon as we get to school we can let the nursed look at your knee."

Angel nodded her head and quickly forgetting about what Daisuke said before, and with help got onto his back. Daisuke got his bag and Angel's with one hand while the other tries to keep Angel from falling of his back. As soon as they got onto a train toward school, Riku was there waiting for Daisuke.

"Hey Niwa" yelled waving her hand not seeing Angel on Daisuke's back. As soon as Daisuke was like 6 feet infront of her.

Riku finally noticed a guy on his back, who looked almost like that perverted guy (Dark). "Hey Niwa, whos your friend?" she ask politely.

Daisuke looked up at Angel. "Umm Risku this is Angel he just transfered into out school today." "Oh its nice to meet ya Angel". "Same here" replied Angel.

"Daisuke I think we better hurry up or we gonna be late" replied Riku. Angel then realized something Riku was in the same school as her and Daisuke, she then screamed in her head she soon felt really weak her head pounding and fainted lightly, still on Daisuke's back.

A/N Sorry its soooo short I have alot of final work assignments in school


	4. DARK!

Before to be continued: "Daisuke I think we better hurry up or we gonna be late" replied. Angel then realized something Riku was in the same school as her and Daisuke, she then screamed in her head she soon felt really weak her head pounding and fainted lightly, still on Daisuke's back.

As soon as Daisuke find out Angel passed out he told Riku that he was going to take him to the Nurse. Riku agreed and said she was going to hurry to her classroom before she was late and will meet them later.

As Daisuke arrived at the Nurse's room she wasn't there and he decided to carefully put Angel on the bed and wait till she gets back.

As soon as he carefully put him on the bed he felt something on his back as Angel slid gracefully from him to the bed.

He blushed and realized what Dark was meaning before as they met Angel. Angel wasn't a guy after all, she's a girl.

Easily Daisuke blushed too much and transformed into Dark.

'Aww poor Daisuke you finally found out what I was talking about, oh well now its my turn to find out"

"Angel?" replied a voice familiar

"hmm…" Angel could only open her eyes faintly to see who was saying her name out loud.

She soon found out that the person, who was whispering her name, was Dark in his real form. She then quickly reopened her eyes remembering it was a bad thing.

She then screamed; Dark quickly went on the nurse's bed where she was and put his arms around her covering her mouth. As she calmed down a little she found out that they were inside the Nurse's room.

'Dark, what are you doing let her go!' yelled Daisuke inside Darks head

'I can't my hands are stuck and besides I'm comfortable' replied Dark

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry I promise the next one will be more longer I HATE FINALS!


	5. DAISKUE!

'I can't my hands are busy right now and besides I'm comfortable' replied Dark. (Sorry for the confusion)

As Angel quickly tried to find a way to get free she gazed at him, hoping he wouldn't try anything even though she did thought he was kind of cute.

Dark look at her gazing at him, and smiled now was his chance to kiss her.

'Dark I won't let you kiss her!" yelled Daisuke

'O yeah and you think you can stop me, so now you believe me?' replied Dark

As Dark push Angel closer to him she tried hard not to give in to his touch, he leaned in for the kiss removing his hand from her mouth but making sure his grip around her stomach were tight .

Angel bit her lip getting nervous, as Dark's mouth was about to meet hers, before they got the chance to kiss the nurse came in.

The Nurse screamed and quickly went to get the principal, Dark sighed and let go his hold on her.

"Sorry babe maybe next time you get a kiss from Dark, see ya" said Dark wink at her and went towards the window, and jumped quickly on a tree that was next to the window and then in the bushes transforming back into Daisuke. (somehow, confusing)

Angel look outside seeing that he was gone, she sighed softly. As she felt her face, she noticed she was blushing the whole time.

As the Nurse came back with the Principal he looked around for any signs of Dark, and as soon as he didn't find anything he went back to his office.

The Nurse then sighed and gave Angel her schedule with a pass so she wouldn't be tardy. On her way to class she took the time getting there while she day dreamed.

As Daisuke was running to class he barley noticed Angel and trip on top of her.

'So I guess you want to have some fun too' replied Dark, not letting him know that he was planning on switching bodies with Daisuke as soon as he blushes.

A/N: NEXT WEEK FINALS I DID THIS CHAPTER TO THANK ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N it is now safe to say i will continue the story so be sure to check every once in a while gomen for the wait i promise to make it up to you guys also i dont own DN Angel.


	7. Wrost EnemyMY SISTER!

Gomen, for not writing for a very long time I had a surgery with my wisdom teeth and my dad had to go to the hospital. I know no excuse, please forgive me. I will find a way to make it up to you guys . And also it took me a very long time after all these things happened so gomen again. I dont own DN Angel so dont ask.

"Ouch"

Angel looked up to see who was ontop of her and who caused her to fall down, it was no other than Daisuke.

"Nice to meet you again, Daisuke" replied Angel

Daisuke blush remebering that Angel was really a girl, he tried not to show any sign that he knew her secret. But why was she dress like a guy did the office didnt have enough girl uniforms, or did they mistaken her name to be a guys, it could of happen. Daisuke didnt knew the truth actually, (read first chapter if you forgot)

Suddenly the wrost person to see the scene taking place was standing infront of them...

"Aww how cute Angel, it seems you got a boy crush and I mean it literatly" said no other than Angel's sister.

As Daisuke turned his head to see a girl who almost looked like Angel.

As soon as Angel saw her sister she screamed out "Why you little" then she was about to hit her, but Daisuke stopped her, by holding her back.

"Now.. now... Angel, you can't hit a girl" He was trying hard not to blow her cover not knowing that it was Angel's sister and the one who planned all this to happen.

"Shes no girl, shes a bi..." Daisuke closed her mouth before she could finish with his hand.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Angel, but I must be going to class now tata for now" She waved her hand behind her while walking away.

"Mhmhmh" Angel replied trying to get Daisuke's hand from her mouth.

"Eh, sorry about that Angel." He quickly moved his hand from her mouth and sweatdropped.

Angel tried to calm herself before she lost a new friend "its ok Daisuke-san" she smiled but it didnt look convincing. Daisuke took a step back and look at his watch seeing that he was late for his class.

"Sorry Angel, but I better go Im going to be late" He smiled and quickly pick up his bag, then headed straight to class.

Angel sighed and knew that she better get to class as well even though she was new to the school and had a pass but that didnt meant she could skip.

Daisuke's heart was beating fast after he sat down in class remebering about his incident ontop of Angel, he knew that he found another girl for him and so did Dark. ((sorry all Riku and Risa fans who wanted Daisuke with them ))

TBC ((To be continued))

A/N: Sorry fans but I thought I would be able to write more, I just cant because I have a broken heart please review soon as you can and hope you like the chapter I love all of my reviewers and fans thanks for the inspiration to continue ((hugs her Dark plushie))


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen, for not writing for a very long time once again IM SORRY FORGIVE ME! And I dont know own DN Angel except for my characters.

Daisuke's heart was beating fast after he sat down in class remebering about his incident ontop of Angel, he knew that he found another girl for him and so did Dark. ((sorry all Riku and Risa fans who wanted Daisuke with them ))

Angel then opened the door to the classroom, unlucky for Daisuke as he turned his head to see her there at the doorway.

Dark then smiled in his chibi form talking to Daisuke "What a lucky day for me, I wonder whats going to happen after school"

The teacher then walk towards Angel "I guess you must be the new student, well go ahead and sit down I dont have all day," in a angry voice

Angel rolling her eyes at the teacher and then search around the class for an open seat all the girls were looking at her and giving her a flirty looks ((this is not bi or yaoi they dont know that she is not a guy but a girl))

Feeling disgusted she then saw the red hair of the guy she always bump into.

Smiling she quickly sat next to him "I guess were soulmates," she thought to herself hoping that he didnt read her thoughts.

Daisuke tried hard to ignore her but still wanted to know why she would dress like a guy and what would happen if they had the same class again

but it was P.E.? The answer to be find out as soon as the bell rang...

(Bell Rings)

Angel got up and grab her bags, as the popular girls came over to her desk. "What are you doing dress as Dark are you some sort of poser or something?" Spoke a blond girl

who thought she was the brightest and more of a fan then the other girls for Dark. Daisuke decided to show up in time before someting were to happen "come on Angel lets

go to our next class," he grab her hand and drag her towards P.E. not knowing for sure that it would be her next class.

After leading her to the lockers he sweatdrop not knowing what to do, she couldnt go to the girls locker room thinking that shes a guy and couldnt go to the guys locker

because shes a girl.

'Let me handle this Daisuke' replied Dark

'How do I know I can trust you Dark'

'Because you have no choice' Dark taking over Daisuke's body only his hair and eye color changed the rest of his body stayed the same.

"Come on Angel let me show you the way" replied Dark/Daisuke

She look at him thinking somehow, that he changed his voice or was it her imagination.

TBC...

Sorry fans i have finals!


	9. Whos that lady, lovely lady

Disclaimer: Fans good news now that I dont have anything else to worry about due the hurricane season I can write my story once more. Starting now this story is getting alittle lemon (And I hope you know what I mean by lemon, lol )) And my fans I know its kind of werid that Dark can tranform whenever he likes, its just something I thought that was cool.

I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL OR THE CHARACTERS I DO OWN ANGEL AND NAMI!

Last time in Trick by your own sister:

'Let me handle this Daisuke' replied Dark

'How do I know I can trust you Dark'

'Because you have no choice' Dark taking over Daisuke's body only his hair and eye color changed the rest of his body stayed the same.

"Come on Angel let me show you the way" replied Dark/Daisuke

She look at him thinking somehow, that he changed his voice or was it her imagination.

Daisuke/Dark took her left hand while they ran to the exit of the gym, finding some trees he smiled and push her against the tree softly as he place both of his hands ontop of hers and above her head.

Angel stood there surprised and then tried to struggle from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" She ask as he place his face closer to hers.

"Just something I was soupose to do awhile ago" he replied close enough to kiss her.

Angel not knowing what to do she felt her heart pounding fast and something trying to get out of her like someone she knew long ago. ((Hmm I wonder what it is or who it is))

Dark didnt notice anything that was happening to her, he place his lips on hers slowly making the moment magical, in so he thought...

As he look at her eyes it changed into a darker red and her hair was now long deep black. His eyes were wide in shock.

He quickly took a step back from her and let go of her hands.

"Who are you?" He ask as he took a better look on her and notice that her clothes were too small for her, she is as tall as Dark but hes alittle taller, even though he is still in Daisuke's body.

Not saying anything she walk towards him and place her finger on his nose

"I can believe you forgot about me, my Angel in disguise" she wink at him

Dark quickly transformed back to his orginal form, without him realizing it.

TBC


End file.
